A Special Type of Family
by selbel143
Summary: Trina takes care of Tori, Jade, and Cat in a special way. They are a very special type of family after all. Contains Age Play! Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Can you believe it? I'm actually updating a story of mine. It's been over a year and I feel so bad about this extremely long wait. I'm going to make this story into a two or three shot. I was originally going to post this on Victorious Age Play Stories, but I thought it would be better to have its own story. I haven't decided if its just going to be a two or three shot or an real story itself. Anyway, so, that means I'll be updating much more. So, for this possible two or three shot or multiple story, I want to fill you in on something's that are going on in this story. Alright, good. In this story Cat, Jade, and Tori are sophomores, 10th grade. Beck and Trina are dating and they are seniors, 12th grade. Beck is not a dad to Cat, Tori, and Jade. He just helps out with them sometimes. More like a babysitter. Also, Jade and Beck have never dated. Most of the characters in this story are OOC. When they are in their age play ages Cat is about 1 and a half, Jade is 3, and Tori is 9. I hope you enjoy! **

Trina sighed as she heard the soft whimpers coming from the baby monitor, that was sitting on the nightstand next to the bed. She slightly lifted herself up and groaned lightly as she put most of her weight on her elbows to keep herself from falling face first on her pillow. She looked over to her left and saw that Beck was fast asleep next to her. She mentally sighed and thought to herself. "He's not going to be any help."

Sleepily; she pulled herself out of bed and looked over at the clock, that was hanging on the wall, the clock read 3:47 in the morning. Trina yawned as she grabbed the robe that had been discarded on the floor. She pulled her robe on and tied the robe together around her waist and quickly went into the nursery.

"Hi baby girl, why are you up so early today?' Trina said as she lifted Cat out of her crib and put the youngest of the three on her hip and patted her padded bottom softly, feeling that it was soggy. Cat whimpered and rested her head on her mommy's shoulder.

"Mama." She whined.

"I know what's wrong. I think someone's wet." Trina said as she made her way over to the changing table and lifted Cat onto it.

"Let's get you into a nice, dry diaper little one." Trina cooed to Cat as she untapped the soiled diaper. Cat began to squirm around, Trina quickly made work of wiping her down, putting baby powder on her, and taping up a new diaper.

"Now, doesn't that feel better?" She said as she picked Cat up off of the changing table and made her way over to the rocking chair that occupied a corner of the room. Trina found Cat's pacifier on the dresser and grabbed it before putting it into the sleepy girls mouth and rubbed soothing circles on her back. Cat began to suck on the rubber part, the sucking motion had now made the youngest one start to fall back into a peaceful sleep. Trina smiled to herself as she looked down at the now sleeping little one. She was truly the happiest now then ever with her life right now. Although tired, she was happy. She carefully got up from her position in the rocking chair. Once she saw the still sleeping unnatural colored red headed girl was still asleep, she placed her back into the oversized crib and quietly left the nursery.

Tina left the door half cracked and made her way down the hallway and went into her middle child's, Jade's, room to find the toddler fast asleep in the oversized, custom made toddler bed. She smiled softly as she head the small snores coming from the girl and quietly closed the door, hoping to keep the sleeping girl undisturbed from her sleep. Trina then made her way to the end of the hallway, which was her oldest ones room. She opened the door and looked over to her 'daughter' and was slightly confused when she couldn't find her. She went over to the side of Tori's bed and found the sheet had been covering her head. She pulled the sheet back, away from her face, and kissed her forehead before going back down the hallway and into her bedroom.

She crawled back into bed and looked back at the clock and noticed that it now read 4:19 am. She smiled in content when she realized that it was only Saturday. She soon after fell back into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that same morning. <strong>

Trina woke up to the sound of giggling coming from the nursery. She looked over to Beck's side of the bed and found that he wasn't there. Trina got up and quickly went into the bathroom to take a shower. It was a rare opportunity when she was allowed to have a nice, long, hot shower. She savored the time to herself. After taking a shower, she pulled her wet hair into a bun, and Trina went back into her room and pulled out a simple blue dress and put it on.

She went into the nursery and stopped in the door way, watching her boyfriend interact with the youngest. It was the cutest scene ever. Cat was squealing and giggling as Beck kept making funny faces at the baby. Cat was pretty contempt with Beck, but when she saw her mama standing in the doorway she quickly stood up and waddled her way over to her mama, giggling the whole way. Cat toddled as fast as she could to her mama and plopped down in front of her and held her arms out and wiggled her fingers, waiting to be picked up. She whimpered and whined when she wasn't picked up fast enough for her liking.

Trina laughed and bent down to the baby's level. "What do we say when we want something?" Trina said as she saw Cat's eyebrows furrow together.

"Up! Peas!" Cat squealed. Trina lifted the baby into her arms and kissed her cheek.

"What good manners you have, mama's so proud." she said. Beck made his way over to his girlfriend and gave her a quick peck on the lips and went down into the kitchen.

"I'll start making breakfast, you can get the girls dressed." Beck said as he made his way down the stairs. Trina sighed and sat Cat down on the floor before going over to the dresser and pulled out a pink onesies that had butterflies over it and a yellow skirt. She dressed the little one into the outfit and went downstairs and placed the youngest in her playpen before going back up and to Tori's room. She went into the her oldest room and sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed the girls back, gently waking the girl up from her slumber.

"Sweetie, it's time to wake up." Tina said as Tori slowly became to wake up. "You need to get dressed, after breakfast we are going out to run some errands."

Tori groaned, but got out of her bed. "Okay, I'll get dressed. When you leave." Tori said in a grumpy tone. Trina raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything about the tone of the oldest ones voice. She left her room, allowing the girl to get dressed.

It was then time to wake up and dress her middle child, she was always the hardest. Trina went into the three year olds room and turned on the light before making her way over to Jade.

"Baby girl, it's morning time. It's time to wake up." She said as she rubbed the toddlers back, just as she had earlier to Tori. She brushed away a piece of hair that had fallen into Jade's face. She watched as Jade yawned and opened her blue-green colored eyes and she sleepily smiled at her mama.

"Hi mama." Jade whisper softly and sat up before reaching for her mama. Trina picked her up and patted her diaper padded bottom to find it wet. Although Jade was three, she still had to wear diapers to bed to keep from wetting her bed.

"Okay, big girl, let's change you." She rubbed Jade's back and pulled out the changing mat and laid it on the floor and she placed her down on the mat and untapped the wet diaper. Trina gently wiped Jade down, but didn't put another diaper on her. Trina threw the wet diaper away and quickly went and washed her hands before coming back to the half naked toddler. She pulled Jade's pajama shirt over her head and stood her up. She pulled a white shirt out of the dresser that had "Mommy's cutie" written on it. It was a surprise when Jade hadn't fought her about wearing the shirt. Trina then pulled out a black skirt with ruffles on it, but first she had to get Jade into her pull up. She already knew Jade was not going to be happy about it.

Trina went and grabbed a pull up that had Belle from Beauty and the Beast on it and went over to the toddler. Jade pouted and shook her head, taking a step back from her mama. She was not about to wear a pull up, she was a big girl after all.

"No!" Jade said. Trina sighed and pulled Jade to her.

"Jade, you're going to wear your pull up today. You've been having more accidents lately. Mama doesn't feel like changing your whole outfit today. Now, come here." Trina said. She was trying potty training with Jade and had even gotten her some 'big girl' panties. Jade even got the hang of it in the beginning and wore her 'big girl' undies almost everyday, but the last few week she seemed to be having more accidents then normal. So, it was back to pull ups for the girl.

"Mama no.' Jade said as she cried knowing that her mama wasn't going to break and she was going to have to wear her pull ups. " I a big giwl." she cried. Trina took this advantage and pulled the training panties up her legs. She pulled Jade into her arms and rubbed her back.

"You are a big girl, sometimes even big girls need some help and if you use the potty then you can wear your big girl undies again. I promise." Trina said as she finally got her toddler to stop her flow of tear. It was then that Tori decided to come into the room. Tori looked over at her little sister and laughed and pointed to her.

"You're such a baby! You still need to wear pull ups! Baby Jadey!" Tori giggled, but stopped when her mama's sharp voice was heard.

"Victoria! You know you're not allowed to make fun of your sisters for any reason. Now apologize or you're going to be a very sorry little girl." Trina said in her 'you better listen or else' voice. Tori pouted, angry at her mama for making her apologize to her annoying little sister. She honestly didn't like either of her sisters that much, but she loved them in the way of they are always going to be here, kind of way. Tori made her way over to Jade and wrapped her arms around the toddlers neck.

"I'm sorry." She said in a annoyed tone. Jade didn't seem to notice, she wrapped her arms around her big sisters waist and smiled.

"Me lub ou sissy!." Jade squealed in her childish innocence. Her sister hardly ever gave her a hug or any other type of affection. Tori patted the younger girls back.

"You too." She said in a small voice. Trina didn't push it, but she wasn't happy with the lack of affection Tori showed to her sisters. Plus, she wasn't about to deal with a grumpy nine year old all day.

"Thank you sweetie, I know that was hard for you to do." Trina said. Tori kept her arms around Jade's neck and leaned down and whispered "baby Jadey" in a mocking tone of voice, which went unheard by her mama. Jade looked up and pouted, she was going to say something, but one look at her older sister was giving her told her 'don't you even think about it.' Tori released the girl, and looked to her mama.

"Did you make breakfast yet mama? I'm starving." Tori said in a whine. Trina nodded "Yes, Beck is downstairs making breakfast as we speak. You can go down now and see if he needs any help." She said and Tori nodded and skipped out of the room before going down to Beck who was making homemade pancake. Which happened to be her favorite.

"Alright, my big girl, let's finish getting you dressed." Trina said as she grabbed the black, ruffled skirt and pulled it up Jade's leg and put on some black sandals before grabbing the three year olds hand and helping her walk down the stairs. Trina helped the toddler up into her booster seat and strapped her in, before going over and picking Cat out of her playpen and putting her into the highchair that was next to her own seat.

"You two stay here and don't move. When I say you two, I mean you Jade. You do not leave this table with out my permission" She said as she raised an eyebrow to the girl. They were having trouble with getting the antsy girl to stay at the table, she honestly didn't feel like chasing her around today. Cat cooed to her mama and giggled. Jade just pouted and moved to unbuckle herself. She was a big girl, just like Tori, and she wanted to help Beck and Tori with breakfast. Trina went over and lightly smacked Jade's hands before buckling her back into the booster seat.

"Jadelyn, I will spank your bottom if you leave that seat." She said sternly. She watched as Jade's eyes widened.

"No owwies mama! I be good." Jade said. She was sure not going to get a spanking today. She's been spanked many times by her mama and it was not something she enjoyed.

"I sorry." She said as she looked up at her mama with sad eyes that made Trina melt on the spot. Trina kissed her little ones head.

"It's okay baby, just listen to me when I tell you to do something." Trina said as she left the dining room and into the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around Beck's neck and smiles at him.

"It smells wonderful in here babe. Thank you for making breakfast." She said as she took two plates and set one in front of her chair for her and Cat to share and one in front of Jade. She made quick work of cutting up the pancakes for the now squirming toddler and handed her a fork. Trina tucked a towel into the front of Jade's shirt to keep her from getting anything on her shirt. She went back into the kitchen and got Jade a sippy cup of milk and a bottle of milk for Cat. As she sat the drinks in front of the girls, Beck came in with Tori behind him, carrying a glass of orange juice, he sat plate in front of her chair while Tori sat down in her seat. Beck then leaned over and kissed Trina on her cheek.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go home, my parents are wanting to spend some family time together. So, I'll see you at school on Monday." He said as Trina stood up and walked him over to the door and gave him a kiss before he left.

Trina went back to her seat and began to cut up the pancakes and started to feed Cat bite by bite to keep the girl from making a mess everywhere. Cat giggled and kicked her legs happily, while she sat contently in her highchair. She looked around the table, then she looked over to her older sister, Jade, who was happily munching on her pancakes. She then looked to her oldest sister, Tori, who was glaring at Jade and then turned her attention over to Cat and gave her a small smile. Cat squealed and reached her hand out to her.

"Sissy!" The youngest of the three yelled. Trina sighed and held up another bite for her to eat.

"I know that's your sister, but you can't yell at the table, understand?" Trina said as she lightly reprimanded the youngest. Cat all but ignored her as she took another bite of the syrup covered pancake.

Tori finished and sat at the table, she scanned the rest of her family. She looked over at Jade and glared. She was swinging her feet under the table and occasionally kicking Tori under the table. She was eating her pancake much to loudly for Tori's liking. She was eating with her mouth open, using her fingers to pick up the sticky pancake, causing her hands to became just as sticky, and she was humming to herself. Jade picked up her red sippy cup with her sticky and slurped loudly and giggled.

"Jade." Trina said in a stern voice. "Please, don't slurp your milk and eat with your mouth closed. Even Cat is less sticky then you." She said with a slight laugh at the end of her sentence. Jade gave her a sweet, innocent, toothy smile. Jade then looked over to her older sister and giggled before patting her sticky hand on Tori's arm.

"Sissy! Upie!" Jade screeched wanting her sissy to get her out of the booster seat she was confined in. With the stickiness of the syrup now on her arm Tori whined in disgust.

"Mama! Jade just touched me with her sticky, yucky hand! She's so gross!" Tori yelled and stood up before going to the kitchen and rinsing her arm off in the sink. Trina stood up and walked over to the confused and saddened toddler and wiped her hands and face, only getting a few soft whimpers from the girl.

"Mama." Jade said softly while tear gathered in her eyes. She didn't understand why Tori didn't like her. Upon seeing this, Trina unbuckled the girl from her booster seat and scooped the girl up into her arm and went back to her seat. She sat the distraught girl in her lap and continued to feed the baby, who was completely oblivious to everything going on around her. Cat looked over to her sister and reached out her hand to her. She babbled to her and then banged her hands on the highchair, wanting more food.

"Cat, no, that's to loud." Trina said as she shifted Jade slightly and cut up another bite for Cat and gave it to the girl. When Trina tried to feed Cat another bite only to have Cat turn her head away to the side and whimper.

"No." Cat said as she shook her head from side to side. Trina stood Jade up from her lap and picked up Cat from the highchair and sat her on the floor.

"Okay, you two stay here and play. While I go have a talk with your sister." Trina said as Jade sat down next to Cat. Trina went into the kitchen to where Tori was.

"Tori, you can't just yell at Jade every time she does the smallest thing that upsets you. She's three, she gets sticky, loud, a lot of things, but you can't just yell at her. I'm extremely tired of the way you have been treating her today. So, as of right now, you will be helping me take care of Jade for the rest of the day to make sure she is okay. You will play the games she wants to play, holding her hand when we cross the street, the small things. I will help with bigger things, but over all, I want you to treat her kindly. If you do not, I will spank you and you'll go to bed two hours earlier. Do you understand me little girl?" She said. The nine year old pouted and nodded, but she was none to happy about what she was going to have to do.

'Yes mama, I understand." Trina smiled and gave Tori a hug before grabbing her hand and walking into the living room where Jade and Cat were playing. Trina gave Tori a quick swat to her backside and pointed to her sister. Tori pouted up at her mama and rubbed her slightly stinging bottom and made her way over to her sister. Tori sat down next to Jade and pulled the girl into her lap and wrapped her arms around the wiggling girls waist.

"Stop movin' baby Jadey. Mama says I have to help with you today." She whispered in Jade's ear. Jade continued squirming around, she really had to go to the bathroom, but Tori wasn't going to let her go.

"Hafta potty!" Jade said in a desperate voice. Tori let go of Jade and watched as she went over to their mama and pulled on her dress. Tori then turned her attention to the baby of the family. She pulled her into her lap and tickled her sides as she watched the baby giggle in delight. Cat grabbed her sisters face and pushed her cheeks together to make a fishy face and she leaned in and gave her a small peck on her lips. Cat giggled and squealed as Tori kissed her cheek. It always made her happy when she heard the giggling and laughter from Cat. It was always so sweet and innocent.

"Mama" Jade whined softly and pulled on her mama's dress. She squeezed her legs together and began a slightly potty dance.

"Mama!" She tried again when her mama failed to notice. Trina turned her head to look and noticed Jade becoming more desperate as the seconds went by.

"Oh baby! Come on, let's go potty." She said as she picked up the toddler and quickly went into the bathroom, but the sudden movement caused Jade to let go of her bladder. She wet herself and began to cry in frustration.

"It's okay baby, let's go get you changed." Trina said and went over to Cat and checked to see if she need to be changed as well, she was dry. Trina went up the stairs and into Jade's room and laid her down and quickly untapped the sides to the wet pull up and threw it away before wiping the girl down and placing a new pull up on her. By now the tears had stopped. Trina stood her up and they made their way downstairs. Trina looked over to the clock in the kitchen. "Shit." She mumbled under her breath, it was later then she thought and she need to get the errands done. She made her way over to Tori and Cat who were still playing in the living room.

"Come on, mama needs to get some errands done today and it's late." Trina said as she picked Cat up and grabbed Jade's hand to take them out into the car with Tori walking next to her.

"Mama, do we have to? Can't we just stay home?" Tori said and climbing into the car as Trina sat Jade and Cat into their car seats and buckled them in.

"Yes, I wanted to do it yesterday after school, but I didn't have time." Trina said with a sigh. She got up into the drivers seat and started the car. She drove to the nearest Walmart that was only about a 10 minute drive away. She unloaded the girls from the car and got a cart. She placed Cat up into the front.

"No! Mama! NO!" Cat screamed. She didn't want to be put into that, she wanted to be down with her sisters. Cat whimpered when her mama gave her two quick swats to her thighs.

"Mama has told you many times to not yell today. If you do it again then you'll be in time out when we get home." She said with a stern look given to the baby. Cat starts to cry, but Trina quickly put her pacifier in her mouth to quiet her down.

"Tori, I need you to watch Jade and make sure she doesn't run around the store. Okay?" She said as she turned her attention to Tori she watched as she nodded her head. Trina has had much trouble with Jade running away from her when they were out in public. It happened almost every time and the last time she had run around Trina told her that she would be spanked the next time it happened, but it was more likely not heard. Jade giggled and grabbed Tori's hand as they set off to shop with Tori and Jade following their mama. It was about half an hour minutes later when Jade began to get more antsy and bored, by this time Tori had let go of Jade's hand to help her mama with the shopping. It was then when Jade saw her chance, she always thought it was hilarious when she ran away from her mama. When she saw her mama's bewildered look when trying to find her, it made her laugh. It was funny and she mostly gotten away with a slight scolding, but she didn't care.

She made sure that her mama and sisters weren't watching and she quickly made her way to the toy aisle, noting in her mind to make her way to the candy section after. She walked down the aisle and looked at all the dolls and toys that occupied the shelves. It was her dream to one day own every single toy here.

As Tori went and stood in front of Cat and started to play peek-a-boo with her, she remembered that she was supposed to be watching Jade. She turned around and was confused when she couldn't find her. She made a looked around and tried to see if Jade was hiding someone, but she wasn't.

"I can't find Jade. She's not here anymore." Tori said as she looked up at her mama. Trina raised an eyebrow before looking around herself. Cat looked at the two in front of her and knew something was going on and she made an 'uh oh' type of expression. Trina grabbed Tori's hand and they quickly looked around the store and then it hit her that she was either going to be in the candy or toy aisle. Trina went to the candy aisle and looked around before going to the toy aisle and found Jade looking around with a serious expression on her face. She quickly made her way over to the girl and grabbed her arm before giving a solid swat to the defenseless, but padded bottom and leaned down to the stunned girls ear.

"I have told you many time NOT to run away from me ever. You are in so much trouble when we get home. Now come on." Trina whispered as she lifted the teary eyed girl into the cart and went to the check out. Trina pushed the cart as Tori kept up her pace with her mama to make sure she wasn't left behind. They quickly checked out and went to the car. Tori got in, from the look on her mama's face she was given told her to 'not dilly dally.' She had seen that face before and knew that Jade was in some serious trouble when they got home. Tori has had that same expression made towards her a few times before when she had pushed someone down the stairs that one time. Let's just say it wasn't pretty and it hurt to sit for a few day after. At this time Tori really did feel bad for Jade now.

When they arrived at home, Trina got Cat out first and then Jade, while Tori could help herself. Trina gave Tori the house key to open the door for her. By this time Cat had fallen asleep from the car ride. Trina carefully carried her upstairs and into her nursery and laid her down in the crib. She turned the baby monitor back on and left the room to go back downstairs.

"Tori, why don't you go upstairs to your room and play for a little bit?" She said nicely, but meant that she wasn't wanted downstairs for awhile. Tori felt Jade take a hold of her hand and cry. Feeling bad for the little girl, Tori leaned down and planted a kiss on top of her head before going to her room. After Tori went upstairs, Trina pulled out the 'punishment chair' that always stayed in the corner of the living room as a reminder to the girls. She sat down in the chair, Trina had finally calmed down and called Jade to her, she always hated punishing any of her girls, but they had to learn what was allowed and what wasn't allowed.

"Jade, please come here." Trina said as Jade slowly made her way over to her mama. When she was standing in front of her mama she turned her feet inward and lowered her head to look at the ground. Trina lifted her head and locked eyes with the crying girl, she wiped away some tears that had fallen down her cheeks. Jade wasn't just crying because she was going to get a spanking, but because her mama was mad at her.

"What you did at the store today was one of the naughtiest things you have done. You know someone could kidnap you and you wouldn't she me, Cat, or Tori. I've let you off the hook more times then I should have and now you're going to get punished as you should have to first time you ever ran away from me. After your spanking you're going to be forgiven." Trina said as she lowered the pull up and pulled the whimpering girl over her lap and lifted up her skirt to reveal her pale bottom. With a soft sigh Trina brought her hand down firmly and swiftly, causing the punished girl to whimper and cry harder. Trina was spanking her much harder then she normally would, but just enough to make it a point to not run off again. She brought her hand down on the light red, punished backside a total of twelve times.

"It's all over now baby, you took your punishment very well. Mama's not mad anymore." Trina cooed as she lifted the sorry girl up into her arms and pulled the pull up back up and pulled her skirt down. She picked the crying toddler up and rubbed her back, whispering soothing words into her ear. Telling her that everything is going to be okay and that all was forgiven.

"owwies mama." Jade said as she laid her head on her mama's shoulder and started to suck on her fingers. It was a habit Trina was trying to break the young girl of, but this time she was going to let it slide.

"I know baby, but it doesn't last." Trina said and rubbed her back. Jade continued to suck on her fingers and soon fell asleep. Trina went to Jade's room and laid her down in the toddler bed, she took her hand out of her mouth and wiped it on the bed sheet before grabbing a pacifier and putting it into her mouth and kissed her cheek before leaving the room. She left the door cracked just a little. Trina went back downstairs and relaxed on the couch. She turned on the tv and began to watch one of her favorite show 'Naked and Afraid."

* * *

><p><strong>About thirty minutes later.<strong>

Jade tossed and turned for a few minutes before waking up. The first thing she noticed was her sore and painful bottom and she began to cry softly hoping her mama was going to hear and come to get her.

Tori was still in her room, playing with her Barbie dolls when she heard the soft cries coming from her little sisters room. She bite her lower lip, trying to decide if she should go see her. Finally, she stood up and made her way down the hallway and into the crying girls room. She turned on the light. Jade looked over at the door and was hoping her mama was going to be there, she just wanted cuddles for a little while to take her mind off of her sore backside. Instead, she saw her older sister, she was better then nothing, so, she reached her arms out to her sister, wanting her to pick her up.

"Owwies sissy." She said sadly, informing her sister about what had happened.

"I know." Tori said softly before walking into the room completely, she rarely ever can in here. She looked over to the recently punished girl and took pity on her and decided she was going to let her sleep in her bed for the nap that Tori knew she was supposed to be taking right now. She sighed heavily before going and grabbing the three year olds pacifier, stuffed sting ray named Stingy, and Jade's favorite purple baby blanket that she slept with every night. Tori grabbed her hand before walking back to her bedroom at the end of hall, she opened the door and walked into the room. Tori then walked over to her own bed and laid the soft, purple blanket down.

"Come here." She said slightly annoyed she was actually doing this. Jade toddled her way over to Tori's bed and stood next to it before looking up at her sister and sticking her right hand into her mouth.

"That's so gross" Tori said as she watched her little sister bite on her hand with drool going from her mouth. With a groan she picked up a shirt that had been throw on the floor earlier that day, she took her sisters hand from her mouth and began to wipe it off and then she wiped off her mouth that had salvia running down her chin.

"Okay, come lay down. Do not speak and don't squirm around to much." Tori said. Jade looked up at her and tilted her head to the side. Her sister was never this nice to her, but she wasn't going to push it. With a large smile she attempted to climb up into the bed, after a few tries, Tori lifted the girl up and laid her down on the baby blanket, putting her pacifier in her mouth before it was occupied with her hand again, and gave her the stuffed sting ray. She then slide off of her own bed before going back to her spot on the floor that had her toys, earning a few soft whimpers from the younger of the two.

"Sissy, stay. Wan cuddles." Jade said when she sat up and looked over to Tori with her puppy dog eyes. The puppy dog eyes have never worked on Tori, all it did was cause her more frustration.

"No Jade, now lay down before I take you back to your room to sleep." Tori said with a stern voice that was very similar to their mama's. She watched as Jade slowly laid back down. It wasn't more then about ten minutes later when Jade snuck out of her sisters bed and made her way over to her. Jade climbed up into her sisters lap and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Jade." Tori whined. She didn't want her sitting in her lap, but it was clear that she wasn't going to move from her spot. Tori watched as Jade cautiously grabbed her hand and laced her fingers with hers. She looked down and saw Jade was staring up at her with sleepy eyes. Tori then began to sing her a lullaby and rubbed her back, just as she had seen her mama do many times. She watched as Jade couldn't keep her eye open anymore.

"Have a nice nap baby Jadey." Tori said. She looked down at Jade's sleeping form, Tori smiled. Maybe she really did like Jade, she should show her some more affection. Jade was all cuddly and cute, she thought. Tori sat there for a few minutes before her legs started to go numb. She grunted when she lifted Jade up and carried her over to the bed. She went back to the current spot where she was sitting on the floor.

* * *

><p>After about another hour or so, when the cries from the nursery could be heard, Trina left her place on the sofa and went to the nursery. She went over to the crib that held the crying baby, the girl was lifted out of the crib and placed on her mama's hip and bounced her lightly. Soon enough the tears had stopped and she placed the baby on the changing table and tickled her tummy earning many high pitched giggles. Trina then untapped the sides of the diaper and slide it off and wrapped it up before wiping the girl down, powered the girl, and placed a new diaper on her. Trina threw away the diaper and got a new wipe and wiped the babies hands off and sat her down on the floor before going and washing her own hands. Trina picked up the baby and cooed to her while Cat babbled back with some squeals.<p>

"Mama loves her baby. Yes she does. Who does she love? You!" Trina said in the baby voice she really only used for Cat. Cat erupted in a string a laughter and clapped her hands together to show her happiness. Trina sat the baby down and held her hand as they slowly walked out of the room to make sure she wouldn't trip over her feet, the next stop was the toddlers room. Trina was baffled when the light was turned on and the girl wasn't in her bed or room at all. This worried her, she didn't know where she was.

"Jade? Where are you?" Trina called out as she made her way to Tori's room to see if she had seen Jade at all. She opened the door, she found Jade sleeping in her sisters bed and Tori playing on the floor. Trina raised an eyebrow at the girl before she points to the sleeping one. Tori walked over to her mama.

"She was crying and I let her sleep in my bed." She said in a nonchalant voice with a shrug of her shoulders as if it was nothing before going down the hallway and into the living room. Trina decided to let the tired girl sleep, she turned the night off and went down to the living room while holding Cat's hands the whole way. She sat Cat down on the floor in the living room and let her toddle around and play with her toys.

"Tori, do you want to help me with dinner?" She asked, waiting for a response from the girl in which she gave a nod. Trina and Tori went into the kitchen.

"I was thinking that we have chicken nuggets with sliced apples and carrots?" Trina asked causing Tori to smile. That was one of her favorites to eat.

"Yes please!" Tori said as she made her way over to the freezer that held the chicken nuggets. Trina preheated the oven and got out the baking sheet before placing 20 chicken nuggets, she waited the few minutes as the oven heated up as she placed the nuggets inside. Tori got out the cutting board and got out three apples and began to cut them up into even slices, after she placed them neatly on the plates that had been set out on the table. Twenty minutes passed when the chicken nuggets were done. It was then when Jade descended the staircase holding onto the railing, clutching her baby blanket in one hand and her stuffed sting ray in the other while sucking on her pacifier. She made she way over to her mama and reached her arms out to her and whined around the pacifier. Trina sighed, this always happened after a spanking, Jade would become extremely clingy to her. Trina lifted the girl and set the girl on her hip before swaying to the side.

"mama." Jade said around her pacifier as she brought her blanket up to her face and snuggled it before closing her eyes.

"No sweetie, you need to stay awake. Its dinner time, it's time to eat." Her mama told her softly before gently setting her down in her booster seat, Jade arched her back when her mama tried to buckle her in.

"No! Hold me!" Jade screamed and sank down to the floor. Trina sighed and walked away letting Jade let her frustration out in her small tantrum. "Mama!" she heard Jade called for her over and over again, finally until she was screaming incoherent sounds. Tori came out of the kitchen, looking over at the girl who was causing a scene.

"Just ignore her right now, she'll eventually tired herself out and then I'll buckle her in." Trina said as she went into the living room and picked up the baby and kissing her cheek.

"I'm so lucky you're the easiest." She cooed as Cat babbled back to her as she was taken to the table and placed in her highchair. Cat pointed at her sister and frowned.

"Bad!" Cat squeaked. Trina sat a plate in front of Cat along with a bottle. Cat picked up one of her cut up chicken pieces at threw it at the older girl who was throwing the tantrum. Although it missed, Trina marched over and grabbed her baby's hand and gave it a small smack that resounded in the room. Cat retreated her hand and held it to her chest and began to cry.

"We do not throw food for any reason. It's very rude and makes a big mess of things. If you do it again you'll be in time out." She said sternly to the youngest.

"No mama!" Cat cried out as her mama went and picked up the thrown piece of food and threw it away. The sound of screaming coming from Jade and the sound of crying coming from Cat were heard throughout the room. Tori sighed and placed her plate down as her mama did the same. Trina got Jade a sippy cup of water. By this time Jade had finally calmed down and Trina placed her back into the booster seat and quickly buckled her in.

"Do you feel better now, baby girl?" She asked as she picked up the blanket, stuffed animal, and pacifier placing them in another chair. She wasn't all surprised when she didn't get a response. Jade just picked up her sippy cup and took a long drink from it and started to eat her dinner. Soon after Cat stooped crying and ate her food quietly. The dinner went by pretty smoothly after that.

"Mama no more. Tummy happy." Jade said as she patted her tummy and started to unbuckle herself.

"Tori, would you please unbuckle her." Trina said as Tori finished her food as well, Tori walked over to her sister and unbuckled the wiggling girl and helped her out of the booster seat. Jade giggled and toddled into the living room. Tori picked up her plate with Jade's and put them in the sink before rinsing them off. Cat too was finished a few minutes after, Trina lifted her out of the highchair and watched as she also waddled her way to the living room. Trina chuckled as she went to the kitchen to clean up the dishes.

Tori sat down next to Cat and pulled her onto her lap. She began to sing the 'itsy bitsy spider' along with the motions. Jade watched and crawled over and sat down next to Tori. Cat started to copy the movements of the hands that her sister was doing. Tori watched as Cat's nose crinkled in confusion. Jade soon became bored with watching her sister, she stood up and then toddled her way over to her mama and reached her arms up to her.

"Uppies peas." She said, Trina lifted the girl up and patted her padded bottom. Jade hummed as her mama moved around the kitchen cleaning up the mess.

"You my little one are such a stinker." Trina said as she tickled the girl causing her to giggle and squirm around. Trina kissed Jade's cheek before setting her down only to have her grip her shirt.

"Why don't you go play with your sisters?" She asked, Jade sighed before running off into the living room and sat back down before playing with the toys that were scattered around. Tori sat Cat next to her and stood up before sitting on the couch. Tori turned on the tv and picked one of her favorite movies, Sleeping Beauty, and put it in. She watched as the screen came to life.

Trina looked at the clock and saw it was around 7:30 at night. It was almost time to get Jade and Cat ready for their bed time. She made Jade her nightly sippy cup of apple juice and Cat her night time bottle of milk. She walked into the living room to find Tori putting on a movie.

"Jade after this movie is over it's going to be time to go night night. You too Cat." She said as she gave Jade her sippy cup and picked Cat up from off the floor and sat down on the couch and began to feed her. She looked over at Jade who was pouting at her.

"Do you want mama to feed you too?" She asked as Jade nodded her head. Trina sighed but smiled at the girl.

"Okay, just wait a few minutes baby." but to her surprise Tori grabbed Jade's arm and lifted her up into her own lap and took the sippy cup and put it up to Jade's lips.

"Come on baby Jadey. I'll feed you." Tori said as Jade turn her head into Tori's chest and pouted even more before pointing to Cat's bottle.

"Do you want some milk" Tori questioned only to have Jade shake her head.

"You want a bottle?" She question again to have Jade nod her head shyly. Tori looked over to her mama.

"Can Jadey have a bottle instead. She wants one." She asked. Trina normally wouldn't agree, but today she would agree.

"Sure, as long as she actually drinks it." Tori stood up and sat Jade on the couch before going and filling up one of Cat's bottles with apple juice. She made her way back into the living room and took her seat back and placed Jade on her lap and started to bottle feed her. Tori watched the movie, but would give a few glances at the girl who she was feeding.

* * *

><p>The movie had ended and it was now time for Trina to get the two youngest ready for bed. She picked up Cat who was now almost more then halfway asleep and she gabbed Jade's hand. Jade whimpered, she wanted to stay in the spot she was in. They walked into the bathroom and she sat both of them down.<p>

"Stay here and don't move. Mama is going to go get your night time stuff." Trina said as she exited the bathroom and to both of the girls room, grabbing a pair of green footie pajamas for Cat, a Belle night gown for Jade, and two diapers before going back to the girls in the bathroom. She found that both of them stayed were they were told. Trina turned on the water and then started to undress Cat first and took off her wet diaper and threw it away before putting the old clothes in the hamper. Then it was Jade's turn, she stood her up and took off her dirty shirt and skirt to find that the hearts on her pull up had disappeared. Trina sighed.

"Jade, baby, when you have an accident you need to tell me, Okay?" She said lightly, hoping that the girl would remember from now on, she was more prone to getting rashes then Cat was. She threw the soiled pull up away and placed both of the girls into the bathtub.

Cat pouted and reached for her mama, she never was one to like bath time. While Jade on the other hand loved bath time. It was always fun to play in the water. Jade looked over at her younger sister and splashed her, it could have gone either way with Cat laughing or crying. Cat looked stunned for a second before giggling and splashing Jade herself. It went on like this for a few minutes causing the entire bathroom to get wet.

Trina let the girls play and splash around in the bathtub for a few minutes before deciding it was time to actually wash the youngers ones. She leaned down at the side of the tub and grabbed a wash cloth and began the pain staking work of washing the two. She then began washing the girls hair.

"Cat, lean your head back and close your eyes please." She said as she filled the cup with water, she waited for Cat to do what she asked before rinsing out her hair that was covered in shampoo. Then it was Jade's turn, she went through the same process.

"Come on girls, it's time to get out and get dressed." Trina said. It was now Jade's time to pout and Cat's time to smile. Trina lifted the two girls out of the bathtub and grabbed the clothes and diapers. She picked up both of the girls up before going to Cat's nursery. She place Jade down and watched as she made her way over to Cat's stuffed animals and began to play in content. Trina diapered the crying baby quickly and then dressed her in the green footie pajamas that she had picked out earlier. Halfway through getting changed Cat fell asleep, Trina chuckled to herself before laying down the sleeping girl in her crib.

"Come here Jade, it's your turn." She whispered to the still naked toddler who was playing a game with a stuffed crab and purple unicorn. Jade whined, but stood up and walked over to her mama and reached her arms out. Trina picked her up and laid her down on the changing table before grabbing the diaper. Trina tapped her thigh as a sign for the toddler to lift up. It wasn't much of a surprise that Jade didn't, she hated being put into her night time diaper.

"Jade, lift up please. Be a good girl for mama." She said but was met with a glare from the girl.

"Jadelyn, I'm not going to tell you again. You need to lift up, so I can put you into your diaper." Trina said in a much sterner voice then before.

Jade's glare became stronger and she moved her arm back attempting to hit her mama in the face. Trina just in time caught the younger girls hand. This attitude wasn't going to work, she lifted the still naked girl up from her laying position, grabbed the towel, wrapped the toddler into it and they made their way downstairs. Trina sat the stubborn girl in the punishment chair and turned it so now it was facing the wall. Tori rolled her eyes and looked over to her sister. She could be an idiot some times, it was like this every night. Trina set the timer for five minutes and went into the bathroom to clean up the water.

Jade wasn't going to have any of this, she slide off of the chair with frustrated tears running down her cheeks and slowly went into the living room. Tori looked over and smirked.

"Baby Jadey, mama's going to spank your butt." Tori informed the obviously tired and frustrated toddler. Jade crumpled to the floor and cried, she was tired, frustrated, angry, and a lot of other emotions. It was then when their mama came in and marched over to the crying girl and lifted her up by the arm. She bent the girl slightly, but right before she was about to give the girl a good swat, she changed her mind. She simply lifted the girl and placed her back into the chair and reset the timer again. Jade cried and screamed before again leaving time out. Trina made quick work of setting the girl back into the chair and reset the timer for another five minutes. It went on like this for a good twenty minutes before Jade gave up and sat her whole five minutes in time out. By this time, Trina lifted the girl up and rubbed soothing circles into Jade's back.

Jade had been crying so hard that her chest was hitching, she was coughing many times, and her tummy started to hurt. Trina walked back into Cat's room and grabbed Jade's diaper and nightgown before going into the toddlers room to dress her. She stood Jade in front of her and slipped the nightgown over her head and laid her down before diapering the girl.

"Mama, I sowwy" The young girl whispered and went to sit up only to have her mama gently push her back down.

"I know you are baby, but you never ever hit anyway. That's a big no-no. It could really hurt someone, okay?" She informed the girl and lifted her up and laid her down in the bed. That's when Tori poked her head into the room.

"Mama, I'm sleepy. I'm gonna go to bed." She said with a big yawn as she went to her mama and kissed her cheek. Trina gave Tori a kiss to her forehead and patted her back.

"Okay sweetheart, sleep well. I'll see you tomorrow." Trina said as Tori gave her mama a soft smile before turning her attention to her sister.

"Good night baby Jadey." She said with a small smirk before leaving the room. Trina sighed, she leaned down and kissed Jade's cheek.

"Goodnight baby girl, sleep well." Trina said as she placed a pacifier in the sleepy girls mouth and gave her the stuffed sting ray and baby blanket.

"Ni' ni' mama. I lub you." She girl said as she fell asleep.

Trina smiled and turned the light out before leaving the room and making her way down the hall to her own room. She sighed in content as she took her hair down and got her own pajamas on. She went and laid down in her bed and was about to go to sleep when she was awoken from her sleepy state of mind with a scream coming from the end of the hallway.

**Hi! I really hope that you enjoy this chapter, it's the longest chapter I have ever written. It's over 9,500 words, I love this story. It would make my day if you review this. Reviews make me really happy.! I bed a lot of you are surprised to see a new story from me, it's been over a year now. You've probably given up on me. Now, that I'm back, more updates.! Right now, I'm writing a new chapter for this one, Parenting in an interesting way (I changed to name of it. Most people know it as 'A New Family.'), and The Victorious Age Play One-Shots! So, keep an eye out for all of them! Again, Review, Review, Review! They make me really happy**

**XOXO**

**Selbel143**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm here again with a new chapter and I hope that you guys enjoy it! Remember to review. **

Trina ran out of her room and down the hall in the direction of the screaming, which was coming from Tori's room. Trina ran into the room to find Tori screaming and standing on top of her bed.

"Tori, sweetie, what's wrong? Why are you screaming?" Trina said as she cautiously made her way further into the room.

"Mama, there is a huge spider!" Tori screamed and pointed to her closet.

When she spotted it,Trina grabbed one of the shoes that was discarded on the floor and opened the closet a little more. A huge black spider ran past her, but Trina was faster and slammed the shoe down as hard as she could. In an instant the spider was dead and Trina silently cheered in triumph.

"Did ya kill it?" Tori asked as she eased herself into a sitting position on her bed. Trina nodded and looked over at Tori who still seemed to be shaken up by the incident. Tori laid back down and pulled her covers back up before giving her mama a soft smile.

"Thank you." Tori said as Trina smiled.

Trina turned the light back out before closing the door and making her way back to her room and falling asleep quickly the minute she landed in her bed.

* * *

><p>"Tori! Give bac'!" Jade screamed as she ran down the hallway trying to catch up with her older sister who had came into her room a few seconds before and taken away her stuffed sting ray right before she ran away out of her room.<p>

Jade tripped over her feet outside of her little sisters room, which caused high pitched screaming to come from inside of the room. Jade stood up and bit her lip before looking over at her mama's door and figured that she could probably get away with waking up her little sister. With making sure she wasn't going to be scolded, Jade ran down the stairs to Tori and grabbed her favorite stuffed animal away from her older sister.

Trina was woken at the sound of running feet and the high-pitched screaming coming from her youngest room. With a groan, she pulled herself out of bed and she could already tell today was going to be an interesting day. Trina walked the short distance to Cat's room and lifted her out of the crib (which normally would calm her of the ear screeching sounds, but not today) before placing her on the changing table.

"Let's get you out of that wet diaper." She cooed at the baby as she untapped the diaper and slipped it out from under her butt and sliding a clean one under her. Trina wiped the girl quickly and powered her before she tapped up the new diaper and placing the whimpering girl on her hip before going down the stairs to find her two older girls bickering, causing the two girls to not notice their mama.

Trina watched as Jade threw her arm back and was going to slap her sister, but Tori backed away just in time to miss the incoming slap.

"Jadelyn! That is enough, I haven't even been up for more then twenty minutes and you're already fighting." Trina said as she popped a pacifier in the baby's mouth and placed the fussy baby down in her playpen and making her way over to the toddler.

"And I specifically remember telling you to not hit just last night. Now, I suggest that you two stop fighting this instant. Tori, you need to leave her alone. I know it's not all Jade's fault, you always have to start something." Trina continued as she took the stuffed sting ray from the middle child's clutch and picked the toddler up and placing her in the corner.

"Stay here until I come and get you." Trina said as she gave a swift swat on the little one's diapered bottom and walking away into the kitchen.

Jade turned her head around and stuck her tongue out at her mama while she was walking away, Tori caught the small gesture.

"I'm goin' to tell mama!" Tori exclaimed as she turned on her heels and walked away after her mama. Jade pouted as she turned her head back to look at the corner of the wall.

Trina was in the kitchen picked out two packages of poptarts for her girls to eat for breakfast. She placed two of the poptarts into the toaster and leaned on the counter as she took a sip from her coffee. Tori came into the kitchen and went to hug her mama.

"I'm hungry." Tori said as one of the two poptarts popped out of the toaster. Tori went to grab one of them, but her mama lightly smacked her hand before she could touch one of the hot treats.

"Don't touch them just yet, they are hot." Trina said as she carefully took the poptarts out and placed one on each plate and then she placed the two untoasted pastry on the other two children plates.

Trina walked out of the kitchen as Tori set the table for everyone. Trina picked up the youngest of the three and walked back to the table before placing the girl into her highchair. Trina went back into the living room to the toddler, and turned the girl around.

"Now, your time out is over. I do not want you to hit anyone again and if you do mama is not going to be very happy with you. Do you understand me?" Trina said, but all she got in response was a simple nod of the head.

"Let's go eat some food, I know you're hungry." Trina informed the girl as she lifted the pouting toddler up as she rubbed her back.

Trina brought the girl into the kitchen and sat her down in the booster seat. Jade whined and reached for her mama still wanting to be held.

"No, I'll hold you after you finish eating." Trina said as she sat down at her seat.

Jade scowled and picked up a part of her poptart and placed a small piece into her mouth. She looked after at her mama and little sister and instantly became jealous. Why on earth did you mama always have to give all her attention to her baby sister, Jade thought as she slumped down in her chair and finished eating her poptart.

"Done mama." She said as she hopped down from her seat and walked over to her mama and climbed up into her lap before cuddling into her chest.

Trina rubbed her little one's back and kisses the top of her head before going back to feeding her youngest child. Tori picked up her plate and took it into the kitchen before coming back to the table.

"Trina, I have to go get ready for a date with Andre." Tori said as she came out of her little mind set.

"Is that okay?" She continued as Trina gave her a smile and waved her hand

"Sure, have fun Tor." Trina said, it was rare when any of the girls came out of their little mind set, but Trina didn't want to make anyone play when they didn't want to. Tori smiled before leaving to go up to her room to get ready. Jade lifted her head up and watched Tori leave the room, she gripped her mama's pants and slid down onto the floor before going up to find Tori. Although, when Tori is in her little mind set, she always made fun and tried everything to get on Jade's nerves, but when big Tori came out Jade always clung to her instantly. Jade poked her head into the room and smiled.

"Sissy!" She squealed and ran up to Tori. Tori spun around and caught Jade just in time for a hug.

"Hey beautiful girl." Tori said as she brushed a piece of hair from her face and kissed her nose. Jade giggled and sat down on the floor right beside where Tori stood. Jade whimpered as she sat down and looked up at Tori who looked down at her when she heard the small whimper.

"What's wrong, Jade?" Tori asked as she turned to look at herself in the mirror.

"Ow." Jade said as she tugged a little at the wet diaper that she was still in. Jade sniffled and Tori squatted down to Jade's level before giving her a sympathetic look.

"Okay, I'll change you. Then you'll feel much better." Tori exclaimed as she took a hold of one of Jade's hand and they walked into Jade's room. Tori laid Jade down on her bed and went to find a pull up for Jade to wear. When she did find the pull ups she went back over to were Jade was laying down. Tori untapped one side of the diaper and then the other side of before opening up the diaper fully. Tori lifted up Jade's legs to take the wet diaper out from under her. That's when Tori noticed how raw and red Jade was.

"Aw, Jadey. You have a slight diaper rash, we really need to keep a eye on that." Tori said more to herself then to Jade. She carefully started to wipe Jade down. At this Jade started to cry and squirmed away from her, but Tori kept her in place.

"Sh, sweetie, it's okay." Tori said softly as she applied some diaper rash cream on Jade before sliding the pull up on the crying girl.

Jade cried as she reached her arms out to Tori, wanting to be picked up. Tori lifted the girl up and placed her on her hip before taking her downstairs to the playpen where Cat was sitting. Jade hiccupped as Tori placed her down into the playpen, Jade cried even harder and lifted her arms up again to Tori. At the sound of hearing her older sister crying it then caused Cat to start crying with her. Trina walked into the living room and over to the playpen to the crying little ones.

"Sissy!" Jade screamed and cried, Tori bent down to her level and took Jade's face between her hands.

"Jadey, sissy has to go and get ready for her date. I would really like for you to stop crying." Tori paused for a second before continuing. "Why don't you stay down here and play with Kitty?" Tori said as Jade's tears started to slow and she pouted. Tori gave her a smile and kissed the top of her head while she stood up. Jade turned to look at her younger sister who was still crying.

"Oh, Trina, Jade has a horrible diaper rash. Just so you know." Tori informed her as she made her way back upstairs into her room to pick out her outfit.

Jade crawled over to Cat and placed her hand over Cat's mouth to keep her from crying so loud. That didn't stop Cat, in return Cat bite Jade's hand. Jade quickly yanked her hand down and screamed out.

"Mama!" She screamed as she shot Cat a glare. Trina gave Cat a pointed look that told her she was going to be punished for biting. Trina then gently look Jade's hand and gave it a small kiss.

"There, all better now." She said as she picked Cat up.

"You are going to time out for biting. You know that you don't bite anyone." Trina said sternly as she placed the youngest of the three in the time out chair and went to set the timer.

"Noo!" Cat cried out as she was placed in time out. She wasn't supposed to be punished! She was the baby of the family and if she could say so herself, the cutest.

"You're going to stay here until mama comes and gets you." Trina said as she walked away and sat down on the sofa. Cat's screams and sobs could be heard all over the house and even upstairs Tori could hear the sounds of Cat's screaming.

"Mama wan sissy." Jade said as she pointed at the stairs.

"No, Tori needs to get ready for her date and she can't play with you right now, okay?" She said gently knowing the bond between the two girl when Tori was in her bigger mind set. Jade crossed her arms and whined all the while pouting. Trina gave an inner groan as she knew that both of the younger girls were going to be very fussy today. Cat just happened to wake up fussy and knowing Jade had a diaper rash which was bound to cause her to be fussy.

"Come here." Trina said as she watched Jade slowly come over to her, she pulled the girl up onto the sofa and started to rub her back. Jade snuggled closer to her mama and gave a small smile that went unseen by Trina. She always loved when she got to send some one on one time with her.

The timer went off and Trina stood up to go turn off the annoying beeping sound, she then made her way over to the baby of the family. She turned the chair around and looked Cat in the eyes.

"Mama punished you because you bit your sister which you know is a big no-no." Trina explain "Now, your time out is over and you can come watch a movie with Jade and me." She said as she lifted Cat out of the time out chair and brought her over to where Jade was sitting, Jade by this time had started to suck on her fingers and she smiled up at her mama and younger sister.

"Jade, please don't suck on your fingers." Trina pleaded with her.

Jade smiled as she kept biting on her hand before turning her attention back to the tv. Trina groaned as she sat Cat in front of her and she sat down on the sofa next to Jade.

"Stop biting on your hand, right now." Trina commanded now. The toddler just ignored her mama's talking and watched the tv with her younger sister.

"If you do not stop that right now, mama is going to spank your hand." Trina informed the younger girl, when Jade kept up with the 'not hearing' her mama game, Trina took a hold of Jade's hand and gave it three sharp slaps as Jade gasped at each slapped. Trina went and grabbed one of many pacifiers that were laying around the house, placing it in her toddlers mouth. Jade invited the treat and started to suck on it instantly. Tori gave down the stairs a few minutes later and Cat was the first to see her.

"'issy!" Cat squealed and smiled up at her before wiggling her fingers. Tori gave Cat a smile as well and sat next to her.

"'pider." Cat said, her all time favorite song when she was in little space was 'the itsy bitsy spider' song and that's what Tori always played with her. Tori gave her a playful eye roll and started to sing 'the itsy bitsy spider' along with the motions. At the end of the song Tori started to tickle Cat which caused the baby of the family to burst out laughing and giggling. Tori started to laugh along with her 'little sister' and she stopped with the tickle attack when she felt Cat was going to wet herself.

Jade watched as Tori was playing with Cat, she didn't like, she didn't like it one bit. Jade grit her teeth and slid off the couch. She pushed Cat away and grabbed onto Tori, Jade stuck her tongue out at her baby sister, basically saying, 'I'm Tori's favorite and you're not.' Cat pouted and her bottom lip started to tremble, but it didn't go unnoticed by Tori who leaned down and placed a small kiss on Cat's cheek. Cat smiled and waved her arms around, happily. Tori looked at the clock in the kitchen and started to stand up, Jade clung to her tightly. Tori took a hold of Jade's hands and pried them away from her, she placed a kiss on both of Jade's hands before sitting Jade down next to Cat.

"I'm going, Andre will be here any minute. I don't want him to come in and see all this." Tori said as she gestured to all the stuff was out. Trina gave Tori a smile and nodded her head.

"I completely understand, have a good time and be safe. I'll see you later tonight." Trina said as she gave Tori a hug. Tori waved at her younger sisters and walked out of the front door.

Jade stood up from her spot and started her water works again as she toddled her way to the door, sat in front of door, and cried calling for Tori. Trina sighed, she knew from the beginning of the day today was going to be difficult. She made her way over to Jade and picked her up taking her away from the door. Jade cried and wiggled in her mama's grasp. Trina sat Jade down in the playpen along with Cat. Jade stood up and tried to climb over the side.

"No-no, sit down Jade." Trina scolded softly as she went back over and placed the upset girl in a sitting position.

Trina walked away into another room and Jade once again started to climb over the railing, but ended up falling back on her butt. She gasped at the sudden movement and just sat there, waiting to be let out. Trina came back into the room holding a sippy cup and a bottle. She sat the two drinks on the table and lifts Jade then Cat out of the playpen and sat them next to the sofa. Trina handed Jade the sippy cup, while she picked up Cat, placed the baby in her lap, and started to bottle feed her. Cat looked up at her mama and giggled as a small amount of milk trickled down the side of her mouth. Trina gave the girl a loving smile and wiped the milk away, continuing to her feed her.

Jade took her sippy cup from her mama and started to drink slowly. She looked up at her little sister being fed by Trina. Jade always hated how her little sister was always being cuddled by their mama more then she was. 'All mama likes are babies' Jade thought that's when a idea popped into her head. She gave a small growl and flung her sippy cup down at the ground. Trina looked over at her toddler and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Trina questioned as Jade looked up at her and pointed to were Cat was sitting.

"Mama is feeding Cat. You're mamas big girl and you can feed yourself." Trina informed the girl as she started pouting and whimpered.

Cat finished her bottle and Trina started to pat her back until Cat gave a small burp. Cat cuddled up into Trina's shoulder and started to fall asleep, Trina stood up and patted Cat's padded bottom and started to go up the stairs into Cat's nursery. Trina lowered the rail bar on the side of the crib, laid Cat down and pulled the rail car back up to make sure she wasn't going to fall and that it was safe. Trina walked back down the stairs, back to were Jade was. Jade's sippy cup was still laying on the floor; untouched. Trina handed it back to the growingly fussy girl. Jade again just flung the sippy cup away. Trina decided to just let Jade skip her midday sippy cup and have her nap straight away.

"Ma!" Jade squealed as her mama picked up the full sippy cup and bottle before taking them into the kitchen.

"Yes, little one?" Trina called out as she opened the top of the sippy cup and dumped the milk out into the sink and filled the sippy cup and bottle with soapy warm water to let them soak for a while. Jade sat in the same place and kept calling out to her mama.

"Ma! Ma" She called and soon enough Trina came back into the room and lifted the girl up onto her hip.

"Let's go change you into a diaper and then it's going to be nap time." Trina informed her as she was too taken up into her room and laid down on the floor.

Trina grabbed a diaper and pulled off the pull up. Trina carefully cleaned her up and applied new diaper rash cream on her. She put the diaper on her little one loosely, but not to loosely that it would come off. She then lifted the girl up into her arms and walked over to the rocking chair and cradled her into her arms as she rubbed her back. Jade placed her hand under her mama's shirt and rested it on her stomach, she left it there for a minute or two.

Trina felt the girls hand on her stomach, but thought that it was just some type of comfort thing as she ignored the foreign touch. Jade looked up at her mama and a small smirk played across her facial features as her hand run up a little higher and was resting just below Trina's hook for her bra, since she was wearing a hook in the front type. (Which Jade truly hated, but for thing it was going to be just what she needed.) Trina looked down at the girl, giving her a confused look as she had no idea what she was going to do, Jade just gave her a cute look. When Trina attention seemed to be on something else, Jade unhooked the bra and lifted up her mama's shirt.

"Jadelyn! What do you think you're doing?" Trina screeched as she quickly hooked her bra back together and pulled her shirt down. She put Jade down and stood up in front of her, waiting for an answer.

"Ma-ma 'ilk." Jade said as she pointed to Trina's chest and reached her arms up to be sat back into her lap. Trina was completely confused now, she slowly sat back down into the rocking chair and pulled the girl onto her lap. She didn't understand what was getting into Jade all of a sudden to make her regress so much.

"Baby, mama doesn't have any milk there. You know that." She said gently as she possibly could. Jade looked up at her with innocent eyes as she patted her chest.

"Ma-ma 'ilk" Jade repeated as she patted her mama's chest. Jade knew that Trina didn't really have any milk, but since Cat was already so young, Jade wanted to be even younger so she could have just as much attention as Cat got. She just looked up at Trina with wide eyes and small tears forming.

"Jade, sweetie, what's going on? Why are you doing this?" Trina questioned her as she sat Jade upright into onto her lap. Jade looked away from Trina.

"You love Cat more then me." Jade said as she came out of her little mind set, she always felt very insecure about many thing, including if she really was loved by her 'family.'

"That's not true and we both know it." Trina said back as she rubbed Jade's back.

"Yea-huh! You love Cat more and she get's more cuddles then I do. You like babies more then me." Jade replied in a sadder tone of voice then before. Trina gently pushed the sad girls head on her shoulder.

"I suppose I do tend to give Cat some extra attention, but she is a baby and can get into very tricky situations without supervision. Although that's true, it doesn't mean that I love you any less. I love my little Jadey, the toddler and big girl Jade. If you really want to regress further back into childhood I'm not going to stop you, but is that really what you want to do?" Trina asked as she ran her fingers through Jade's thick hair, Jade lifted her head slightly as she shook her head no.

"No, I like talking and expressing myself more." Jade said. "I'm just going to stay three, I like that age, but I want more cuddles." She demanded. Trina laughed.

"I think I can do that baby, we'll find some special mama and Jade time everyday, just for some extra playtime." Trina said as Jade started to slowly go back into her little mind set by sucking her thumb.

"Jade? I also need to ask, how bad is your diaper rash? You're not as fussy as I would have thought." Trina asked.

"It hurts just a little when I walk, but it's not really that bad." She said with a little yawn as if it were nothing.

"Would you like some cuddles before you have your nap.?" Trina questioned.

"Yesh pease." Jade nodded as Trina stood up and hold Jade close to her.

"How about we go back downstairs, look at the memory book, and snuggle." Trina told her as she didn't wait for answer, she was already halfway down the stairs. Trina went to the small bookshelf and pulled out a scrape book to that was marked 'memory book.' Trina carried the book and Jade all the way back up to her own room. She never really liked any of the girls going into to her room, but sometimes she would make exceptions. She sat on the bed and rested her back on the backboard on the bed and pulled the toddler into her lap before opening up the scrape book.

"Kitty." Jade said as she pointed to one of the pictures on the first page, it was a picture of Cat, her face was covered in chocolate cake, she was clapping her hands, and you could tell that she was giggling. The picture was before Jade had joined their small family. It was just Tori, Trina, and Cat at that time. Then Jade pointed to a picture of Tori, who was giving the camera a large bright smile. Around her was a small puppet stage and there were hand puppets surrounding all around her. The two went through the first few pages on the scrape book, Jade pointing out the funny pictures of her sisters. On the seventh page of the memory book was when you saw the first picture of Jade.

"Look, that's you Jade." Trina informed her as Jade giggled and hide her face into her mama's neck as she had just suddenly gotten shy. The picture was of Jade, her face was hidden behind her hair that was pulled up into a half up half down hair style, you could still see her face. She was giving a small shy smile, but her eyes were filled with excitement and a little fear of trying something new like this. She had her beloved stuffed sting ray in her hand, it was the first toy that she was given personally. It was when she had first joined the 'family', the very first day actually.

"That picture was taken the very first day you joined our little family." Trina said.

"I still remember that day, don't you? It took a lot to get you to come here, do you remember?" She continued as Jade gave her a wide smile.

"Yesh! I lub it hewe!" Jade said with a giggle as she studied the photo and cuddled close to her favorite person.

* * *

><p><em>It was the beginning of sophomore year for Jade...<em>

**Did you like this new chapter? I really wanted to make the flashback into this chapter, but then it would have been soo much longer. This chapter is almost at 5,000 word already, so, I just thought to make it into a different chapter. I'm going back to 'Parenting in an interesting way' (most people know it as 'A New Family." and rewriting the first few chapters. You should go and check those out and I will be posting an all new chapter as well! Coming very soon! Also, people are wanting a Cade chapter for 'Victorious Age Play Stories', but I need an idea, more details. If you have any, please, message me.! I really hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review! Lot of love.**

**XOXO **

**Selbel143**


End file.
